priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cover Up/Base Looks
These are some of the available Base Looks for Cover Up. History/Descriptions *Since June 4, 2013 (#6382K), due to host Drew Carey's complaints about the wrong price for Cover Up's cars, the "wrong price" is now something nonsensical. On that playing, it was five pictures of Carey, all apparently taken from the ones that show up on Punch-A-Bunch's $25,000 bill. *On June 12, 2013 (#6393K), it was represented by symbols found on the number row of a keyboard, like swear words in most newspaper comic strips. It read "$#%@&" or "43527." *On June 20, 2013 (#6404K), the show featured chemical elements. *On August 15, 2013 (#6414K, aired out-of-order on August 16), it was Greek symbols. *On September 25, 2013 (#6423K, aired out-of-order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16), it was "car" in five different languages. *On October 8, 2013 (#6442K, aired out-of-order on October 1), it was five upside down breast cancer ribbons. *On October 25, 2013 (#6465K, aired out-of-order on October 11) (Publishers Clearing House Prize Patrol's final day), there were five pictures of George Gray, the show's announcer. *On November 1, 2013 (#6475K), it did a play on the game's name by showing off five different covers (i.e. a book cover, a pot cover, trash can cover, etc.) *On November 6, 2013 (#6483K), it showed five different smileys. *On November 12, 2013 (#6492K), it showed off five icons from sister show Let's Make a Deal-- host Wayne Brady, announcer Jonathan Mangum, the Zonk symbol, model Tiffany Coyne and keyboardist Cat Gray. *On November 27, 2013 (#6513K), the numbers had to cover five Thanksgiving-related food items. *On December 3, 2013 (#6521K, aired out-of-order on December 17), it was an upside down 4 7 2 3 5. *On December 23, 2013 (#6541K), it showed off Santa and four reindeer. The trend continues into 2014. *On January 10, 2014 (#6565K), the false price was four duck icons and one goose icon. *On January 17, 2014 (#6575K), the false price was the first four notes of the Price is Right theme song preceded by the time signature. *On January 22, 2014 (#6583K, aired out-of-order on January 20), it was represented by five road signs. *On January 31, 2014 (#6595K), it was the evolution of Drew. *On February 12, 2014 (#6613K), there were Abraham Lincoln graphics in honor of what would have been Lincoln's 205th birthday. *On February 24, 2014 (#6631K), there were lucky symbols. *On March 7, 2014 (#6645K), it represented the Miss America graphics including a picture of Nina Devuluri receiving her crown. *On March 25, 2014 (#6672K), it spelled "price." *On April 11, 2014 (#6695K), there were five Maritime signal flags. *On April 23, 2014 (#6713K), it was a 'Price is Right' rebus: purr + ice is "arrow pointing right." *On May 7, 2014 (#6733K), it represented April showers bring May flowers. *On May 13, 2014 (#6742K, aired out-of-order on April 4), there were TPiR logos and televisions through the years. *On May 22, 2014 (#6754K), there were pictures of a 'P'enguin, a 'R'hinoceros, an 'I'guana, a 'C'at and an 'E'lephant. *On June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out-of-order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13), there were five firefighter graphics. *On June 10, 2014 (#6782K, aired out-of-order on June 3), the graphics showed "Tweet @ Price is Right". *On June 25, 2014 (#6803K, aired out-of-order on June 26), in honor of the World Cup, there were flags of the last five nations to host the World Cup—France (1998), Japan (2002), Germany (2006), South Africa (2010) and Brazil (2014). *On September 25, 2014 (#6814K), the false price was 43 candles in honor of the 43rd season premiere week. *On October 6, 2014 (#6831K), there were Price is Right rebus puzzles, 'come' inside an arrow pointing down, person seeing 43, price with a check mark next to it on the right, a person carrying the word ":drew" and a big "WHEEL." *On October 21, 2014 (#6582K), in honor of Halloween, the pumpkins spelled "price." *On November 4, 2014 (#6872K), in honor of Election Day, there were five Election Day symbols. *On November 27, 2014 (#6904K, aired out-of-order on December 1), in honor of Cyber Monday (which was on December 1), it was "Price is Right Cyber Monday" in binary code. *On January 20, 2015 (#6972K), there were car horn sound effects. *On February 5, 2015 (#6994K, aired out-of-order on February 3), it was a five-day weather forecast. *On February 13, 2015 (#7005K), in honor of Valentine's Day, there were five love symbols. *On February 19, 2015 (#7014K), in honor of the first day of the Chinese New Year, there were five Chinese New Year symbols. *On March 6, 2015 (#7035K, aired out-of-order on April 10), it showed five different coffee symbols. *On March 25, 2015 (#7063K), in honor of the arrival of spring, it showed winter changing to spring. *On April 7, 2015 (#7082K, aired out-of-order on March 3), in honor of Fashion Week, it was the mountain climber from Cliff Hangers modeling five different outfits, including the classic outfit. *On April 14, 2015 (#7092K, aired out-of-order on April 28), the running gag was the Wizard of Oz quote, "Lions, tigers and bears, oh, my!" *On April 24, 2015 (#7105K), in honor of Arbor Day, it showed five pictures of a seed growing into a tree. *On May 8, 2015 (#7125K), in honor of Mother's Day, it showed a picture of a telephone and the phrase "Call" "your" "MOM" "!!!" *On May 25, 2015 (#7151K), in honor of Memorial Day, it showed the U.S. flag. *On June 11, 2015 (#7174K), the "wrong price" was PRICE in sign language. *On June 23, 2015 (#7192K, aired out-of-order on May 20), it showed five wheels and it was called "The History of Wheels" (e.g. a pirate ship wheel, a car wheel and the big wheel). *On September 9, 2015 (#7203K, aired out-of-order on September 8), the "wrong price" was the phrase "I will win a car." *On September 23, 2015 (#7213K), in keeping with the 1990s theme, the "wrong price" was the pricing games that were retired during the 1990s in no random order-- $uper $aver (March 11, 1996, #9891D), Bump (November 20, 1991, #8193D), Gallery Game (April 11, 1991, #7994D), Split Decision (January 16, 1997, #0214K) and Super Ball!! (January 12, 1998, #0601K). *On October 12, 2015 (#7241K, aired out-of-order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 13), it showed people in U.S. currency. *On October 21, 2015 (#7253K), Back to the Future Day, it showed The Price is Right Football Field. *On October 27, 2015 (#7262K), it featured Drew transforming into a wolf man. *On November 12, 2015 (#7284K), the word "Price" was in Morse code. *On December 9, 2015 (#7313K), it showed a really long wiener dog. *On December 28, 2015 (#7341K), the word price was printed for the third time, this time on Christmas gifts. *On January 13, 2016 (#7363K), it showed various Price logos in proper order-- Cullen, 1972, 2002, 2007 and the current logo. *On January 26, 2016 (#7382K, aired out-of-order on January 19), it was an ode to James O'Halloran, the first Australian-born male model. *On February 5, 2016, #7395K), in honor of Super Bowl 50, it showed Super Bowl icons. *On February 17, 2016 (#7413K), in honor of Dream Car Week, the icons were customized. *On March 8, 2016 (#7442K), in honor of Daylight Savings Time on March 13, 2016, it was to remind us to "Remember" to "Spring" "Forward" "One Hour" "Sunday." *On March 14, 2016 (#7451K), in honor of "Pi Day," it showed the first 388 places-- 400 digits total-- of Pi (3.14159...) as the digits in that date are the same as the digits representing Pi itself. *On March 22, 2016 (#7462K), in honor of Easter, it showed colored eggs. *On April 4, 2016, #7481K), in honor of Square Root Day, the first four squares showed the first four Square Root Days of this century: 1/1/2001, 2/2/2004, 3/3/2009 and 4/4/2016, with the square root symbol and "Happy Square Root Day" in the fifth spot. *On April 22, 2016 (#7505K), in honor of Earth Day, it showed Earth Day-themed products. *On May 10, 2016, (#7532K), in honor of Mash-Up Week, it showed a combination of Price is Right and Let's Make a Deal icons. *On May 24, 2016 (#035SP), in honor of the Big Brother Special, the icons from Big Brother were used. *On May 27, 2016 (#7555K), in honor of Memorial Day, the icons were an American flag, with the words "MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND" to follow. *On June 8, 2016 (#7573K), in honor of World Ocean Day, the icons were "WORLD OCEAN DAY." *On June 17, 2016 (#7585K), for Father's Day, pictures of ties were used. *On September 28, 2016, the "wrong price" was a five-day calendar, with Wednesday showing a camel hump for "Hump Day." *On October 6, 2016 (#7623K), the "wrong price" was a map of Route 66. *On October 27, 2016 (#7664K), in honor of Big Money Week, the icons were $ BIG MONEY WEEK $ in that order. *On November 2, 2016 (#7673K), the "wrong price" was autumn leaves. *On November 17, 2016 (#7694K), the "wrong price" was Cover Up in different languages-- Spanish, French, Italian, German and Latin. *On January 12, 2017 (#7764K, aired out of order on February 6, originally rescheduled to air on February 7), the "wrong price" was a diagram showing how to parallel park. *On February 14, 2017 (#7812K). the wrong price was the valentine's day decorations. *On March 3, 2017 (#7835K), the "wrong price" were 5 personalized license plates based on things having to do with the show: "1DLRDRW" ("1 dollar, Drew!") YDLY GUY (Yodely Guy), SC SDWN (Showcase Showdown), PLKO CHP (Plinko Chip), SPAY NTR (Spay or Neuter). *On April 12, 2017 (#7893K, aired out of order on April 5), the wrong price was hashtags for Socially Awesomeness Week based on this week: #ModelMonday, #TwitterTuesday, #WinsDay, #TBT, and #FacebookFriday! *On May 5, 2017 (#7905K), Cinco de Mayo, the "wrong price" was the letters C, I, N, C, and O on the Mexican flag. *On January 2, 2018 (#8152K, aired out of order on January 4), in honor of the New Year, the "wrong price" was Father Time, 2017, Happy New Year, 2018, and Baby New Year. *On February 19, 2018 (#8223K), the honor of Big Money Week, the "wrong price" was logo of The Price is Right Big Money Week *On March 19, 2018 (#8261K), the honor of Youth Week, the "wrong price" was baby shower (teddy bear, pacifier, bottle, rattle). *On April 3, 2018 (#8282K), the "wrong price" was ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. *On April 11, 2018 (#8293K), in honor of Tax Day, the "wrong price" was taxes. *On April 24, 2018 (#8312K), the "wrong price" was ingredients to make tacos. *On May 11, 2018 (#8835K), in honor of Mother's Day, the "wrong price" was flowers with the letters "Happy Mother's Day". *On May 31, 2018 (#8364K), the "wrong price" was Hans doing yoga with the letters "PRICE". *On June 8, 2018 (#8375K), the "wrong price" was a crossword puzzle. *On June 21, 2018 (#8394K), in honor of the arrival of summer, the "wrong price" was 2 surfboards and the sun with The Price is Right Summer Beach Party logo. *On October 2, 2018 (#8432K), the "wrong price" was birthday cake with "25" candles. *On October 16, 2018 (#8452K), the "wrong price" was trees with leaves for spring, summer, and fall, and no trees with leaves for winter. *On October 22, 2018 (#8461K, aired out of order on November 12), the "wrong price" was pumpkins. *On November 21, 2018 (#8503K), in honor of Thanksgiving, the "wrong price" was turkeys. *On December 19, 2018, (#8543K), in honor of Christmas, the "wrong price" was pets and a Christmas ornament with The Price is Right logo. *On January 9, 2019 (#8573K), the "wrong price" was a winter sports. *On January 21, 2019 (#8591K), the "wrong price" was a snowman (little to huge pile of snow) *On February 1, 2019 (#8605K), part of Super Bowl LIII Special, the "wrong price" was Super Bowl icons. *On February 5, 2019 (#8612K), part of Music Week, the "wrong price" was hip-hop (headphones, microphones, radio, jewelry, black radio). *On February 11, 2019 (#8621K), in honor of Valentine's Day, the "wrong price" was hearts. *On February 18, 2019 (#8631K, aired out of order on May 27), the wrong price was logo of Dream Car Week. *On March 14, 2019 (#8664K, aired out of order on March 7), the "wrong price" was calendar of March. *On March 19, 2019 (#8672K, aired out or order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 12), part of the Kids Week, the "wrong price" was logo of Kids Week Elementary. *On April 5, 2019 (#8695K, aired out of order on March 29), the "wrong price" was shrugs. *On April 26, 2019 (#8723K, aired out of order on April 19), in honor of Easter, the "wrong price" was baskets of eggs. *On May 7, 2019 (#8742K, aired out of order on April 30), the "wrong price" was moons. *On May 22, 2019 (#8763K, aired out of order on May 13, originally rescheduled to air on May 15), the "wrong price" was directions how you get through the LAX to The Price is Right. *On June 13, 2019 (#8794K), the "wrong price" was showcase graphics throughout the years (70's, 90's, 2007, 2013 and now) *On July 4, 2019 (#8814K), in honor of Fourth of July, the "wrong price" was flag with fireworks and the logo of The Price is Right 4th of July special. *On October 3, 2019 (#8834K), the "wrong price" was tie-dye with asterisks of the font. *On October 16, 2019 (#8853K, aired out of order on October 15), the honor of Big Money Week, the "wrong price" was logo of The Price is Right Big Money Week. *On October 28, 2019 (#8871K), the "wrong price" was pieces of bread (with jelly, butter, bread with hat and mustache and burned) Gallery Becarefulwhatyouaskfor.png SuperBowl50 Pic-4.JPG|In honor of Super Bowl 50. Asl.jpg|The word is "Price" in ASL form. CYZMEUsUkAADJic.jpg|The evolution of the show's logo, in order: Cullen, 1972, 2002, 2007, and Present. 43.jpg Abe.jpg Animals.jpg Bigbro.jpg Binary.png Bts.jpg Callmom.jpg Cny.jpg Coffee.jpg Cover blank.png Covers.jpg dcw16.jpg Deadprezs.jpg Doxen.jpg Ducks.jpg Elements.jpg Evolution.jpg Faces.jpg Field.jpg Fire.jpg Flags.jpg Flags2.png George.jpg Gifts.jpg Hans.jpg Honk.jpg Logos.jpg Ltbom.jpg Lucky.jpg Mashup.jpg Memday.jpg Missusa.jpg Morse.jpg Names.jpg Notes.jpg price2.jpg pumpkins.jpg rebus.jpg retpgs.jpg ribbons.jpg santa.jpg Sb50.jpg showers.jpg signs.jpg smilies.jpg spring.jpg tgiving.jpg time.jpg trees.jpg tvs.jpg tweets.jpg upside.jpg vday.jpg votes.jpg weather.jpg wheels.jpg wolfman.jpg nye.jpg vday17.jpg Makeup.jpg SummerBeachParty.png Summerbeachparty2019.png socawe.jpg Showcasepodiums.png snapshot20180613192552.png|The Mountain Climber in various poses (from the May 31, 2018 episode, #8364K) Category:Browse